


Coffee To Go

by Clea2011



Series: Pornalot 2018 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Fantasy, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011
Summary: Merlin was a bit in love with the handsome blond man who came in to buy coffee every morning.  But he was fairly sure Arthur was out of his league.  Still, a man can dream.





	Coffee To Go

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Wasp for coming up with a title - I'm sure I get title burnout!  
> This is the last of the pieces for Pornalot 2018 and was for the prompt 'Fantasy'.

Every morning at 7:30 without fail, Arthur came into Camelot Coffee shop.

It was always the same order – triple shot Americano to go.  Merlin knew his favourite customer’s name was Arthur, because all the barristas had to ask the customer’s name and write it on the cup.  It was supposed to be good service or something.

“Arth-er?”

“That’s a u,” Merlin had insisted.  He had terrible handwriting. Luckily Arthur had just smiled at him, then left.  Arthur always smiled at him after that.

“Good morning, Arthur.  The usual?” Merlin would ask.

Arthur was on the phone, as he often was, so just smiled and nodded. And then he would wait, totally distracted by his phone whether he’d been talking on it or not.  Every.  Single. Day.

On the days when Merlin thought that he might feel brave enough to talk to Arthur, Arthur was already engaged.  He was usually arguing with someone.  Fate, it seemed, was against them.

Still, Merlin found himself looking forward to seeing Arthur however briefly each morning.

“You should ask Arthur out,” Gwen had told him the previous day.  She’d seen Merlin’s disappointment as Arthur walked out of the shop and off to wherever he worked.  “Seriously, he always smiles at you.  I might as well not be here!”

Merlin sighed sadly.  “He wouldn’t be interested.  I’m just the guy who makes his coffee.”

“You should put your number on his cup next time,” Gwen assured him.  “I know his sister, she says he’s single and a workaholic who needs to lighten up. Do it!”

She handed Merlin one of the pens they used to mark the cups, then stood over him and pretty much dictated the little note he wrote on it asking Arthur to come along for a date at closing time.

“Great!  Now just give him that tomorrow.”

Merlin put the cup up on a shelf, fully intending to bin it later when Gwen wasn’t around. 

Except somehow the cup was still there, right in front of Merlin as he started on Arthur’s order the following morning.  Merlin stared at it as the coffee machine bubbled away.  Did he dare? 

Almost in a daze, Merlin picked up the cup and poured Arthur’s super-strong Americano into it, then turned and handed it to Arthur. 

“Have a great day, thanks for your custom.”

Arthur took the cup then looked at the message.  He gave Merlin a huge smile, and winked at him.  “I’ll see you later,” he promised.

Merlin was caught between terror and elation for the rest of the day.  So much so that it only seemed moments later that he was shutting up the shop and heard a tap on the glass door.

Arthur, still in his work suit, was holding up the coffee cup against the glass.  Quickly Merlin let him in, glad Gwen had gone off early.

Arthur slipped in through the door, letting Merlin lock it behind him.

“I got your note,” Arthur told him. “Couldn’t resist the cutest barista in Camelot!”

Merlin would have replied except Arthur didn’t waste any time and drew him in for a kiss.

“You brighten my mornings,” Arthur whispered, then captured Merlin’s mouth again.

Arthur kissed like his coffee – strong and hot.  Held in his arms, Merlin felt as if he were in a dream.  It was too perfect.

“Should we… um… dinner?” Merlin squeaked eloquently.

“Takeaway at mine okay?” Arthur suggested.

That sounded better than okay.  Merlin let Arthur drive him home and pick up pizza on the way.

Arthur’s flat was huge and modern, with a vast window in the bedroom that looked out over the city lights.  There were no curtains to spoil the view.

“Nobody can see us up here,” Arthur assured him as he slipped his hands under Merlin’s shirt, cool fingers stroking the skin of Merlin’s stomach. 

Merlin didn’t care if they could.  Arthur was pulling off his clothes and flinging them aside.  That expensive-looking suit was in a crumpled heap on the floor.  Merlin’s shirt rapidly joined it.  Arthur was bloody gorgeous, all toned and perfect, his cock half-erect.  Merlin could feel himself hardening just at the sight before him.  He hoped Arthur wasn’t too disappointed in his pale, awkward limbs. 

Suddenly feeling nervous, Merlin started to fumble with the button on his jeans.  It was a struggle to get undone for some reason.  Then strong, confident hands moved in to help, unbuttoning, unzipping and pushing the heavy denim down past Merlin’s hips.  Freed, Merlin’s cock bobbed up eagerly.  Merlin dared to look at Arthur, afraid that he might already regret this. 

But Arthur was gazing at him with warmth and appreciation, his hands sliding over Merlin’s back, down his arms, gentle and sensual.

“You’re perfect,” he told Merlin. “Just perfect.”

That probably wasn’t true, but Merlin didn’t care.  He kicked off his shoes and jeans.  And then there was just Arthur and his glorious, tanned body lowering Merlin down onto the bed and climbing on top of him.  

“Have you any idea how long I’ve been trying to think of a way to ask you out without seeming like a creeper?” Arthur gasped, straddling Merlin’s hips and grinding down on him.  Merlin’s only answer was a moan of pleasure, quickly cut off as Arthur leaned in to kiss and lick into his mouth, his throat, his chest.

“God, fuck me already!” Merlin gasped as Arthur moved further down.  He was exploring every inch of Merlin with that eager, succulent mouth, and seemed intent on taking his time.

“Patience,” Arthur whispered.  He was low now, kissing a trail down Merlin’s stomach, the tip of Merlin’s cock brushing against his face.  He took the very tip into his mouth, his tongue swirling briefly over it. 

“Arthur…”

Arthur looked up at him and grinned for a moment.  Then he went down on Merlin and all Merlin knew was that warm wet heaven of Arthur’s mouth, taking him in deep, sucking and working at him.  One hand had worked its way beneath Merlin, fingering his opening, pressing on the sweet spot.

Merlin was going to die.  He knew it. 

“Arthur...” Merlin gasped again, this time in warning.

But Arthur kept going, swallowing him down, as Merlin bucked helplessly into his lover’s mouth as he came, flopping back onto the bed bonelessly, lost in pleasure.

Arthur lay half on top of him, moving in to kiss him.  Merlin could taste himself on Arthur’s lips. 

“Nectar,” Arthur breathed. 

“That was… Oh… just give me a moment…” Merlin sighed.  “I want to do everything to you, Arthur.  Everything.”

Arthur laughed, burying his face in Merlin’s neck.  “God, you smell good. I can’t wait to fuck you.  And this isn’t a one off, right?  I’ll see you again?” Arthur asked.  “Merlin?  Merlin?  Merlin…”

\---

“Merlin?”

Someone was calling his name.  But it wasn’t Arthur.

“Merlin, have you gone to sleep?” Gwen exclaimed, pushing past him to pour Arthur’s coffee.  “Here you are, Sir. I’m sorry, Merlin hasn’t woken up properly yet.  You have a great day, thanks for your custom.”

Arthur took the cup, giving Merlin a curious look, then headed for the door. But then he stopped and looked at the cup.  Merlin froze, not daring to look back at the shelf because he just knew what Gwen had done, the she-devil.

Arthur turned and gave him the biggest smile ever, toasting him with the coffee cup.

“I’ll see you later,” he called.  He was getting his phone out as he left the shop.  Merlin could see him still beaming as he tapped out a text.

Okay, Merlin admitted to himself as his own phone beeped with an incoming message, maybe Gwen was an angel after all.

 

 

 


End file.
